Be Mine, Be His
by JimtheFish14
Summary: My take on what should happen in "I Do"


AN: in this the wedding is about an hour outside of Lima so that's why Kurt is notstaying with Burt. Spoilers too!

Disclaim: I don't own glee or the character. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

**I felt someone's breath on my neck. Slowly I became aware of my surroundings as I woke. I was on a bed that felt like it belonged in one of those cheap motels. I felt strong thin arms wrapped around my waist. Slowly, ever so slowly I started to remember. Kurt and I in a car talking which somehow led us to making out. Mercedes interrupting us, the wedding, our duet, and then the event that led me here.**

It was the end of the reception. Will and Emma just left for their honeymoon. Tina was talking to Mike so I couldn't take her home yet. I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I turned I saw the only person who made my heart skip a beat even after all this time and after we broke up. Kurt. Kurt Hummel. The man whose heart I broke. Who I still wanted to be mine. I still wanted to be his.

"After you take Tina home do you want to come up to the hotel I'm staying at? We can talk without any interruptions?" he asked.

"S-Sure. I would like that." I answered a little nervously. I've been waiting for this for months since that faithful Thanksgiving call and my impromptu Christmas visit. He gave me a hesitant and nervous smile. I still go weak in the knees whenever he smiled at me, no matter what the smile meant. He gave me the address then excused himself when Tina came and was ready to leave.

With a quick goodbye and a friendly chaste kiss on the cheek for Tina when we got to her door after arriving to her house I practically ran to my car and drove swiftly to the hotel Kurt was staying at. I couldn't help but be nervous. I wanted to talk to him so much but after what happened in the car earlier...well let's just say I wanted to do more. I got to the room where Kurt was staying when I arrived at the hotel. I knocked on the door and after a minute the door opened and I was allowed in. Kurt was in simple pajamas. A plain white shirt and the grey yoga pants that I had snuck into one of his suitcases before he left for New York.

The idea that he kept and was wearing the after all this time gave me a little hope. I guess seeing those pants brought the words I wanted to say spill out of my mouth. The feelings I had, the regrets that ate me up before Sam helped me, my crush on Sam, and how no one would compare to him. I guess sometime during my rant Kurt moved me to the bed and let me continue. I didn't even know that I had a few tears coming out until he wiped them away. When I was finished he started to talk. He talked about how when he had to cut a our calls short because of work he always regretted it, how lonely he was, how temptations always came to him but he had stayed loyal, how it felt like his heart was literally broken when I confessed to cheating. He talked about Adam and his crush on him but how he still in love with me, and his confusion about what to do next. Hearing all that just made the tears flow out. I started crying out apology after apology as I hugged him around his waist.

He held me.

I'm grateful for Sam and his friendship. I'm even glad for the "bro hugs" he gives me if I'm down but they were nothing compared to Kurt holding me. I felt at home in his arms. After awhile I stopped crying and felt exhausted.

"Do you want to stay the night? I don't feel comfortable with you driving this late and you this tired." he asked in a concerned voice. I didn't hesitate for a second.

"I would love that."

I went to the bathroom to get rid of the tear tracks on my face and change. I stripped out of my suit from the wedding and put on a pair of sweatpants that had belonged to Finn that Kurt had stolen. I also texted mom and said I aw staying at a friend's for the night. I existed the bathroom and hung my suit in the closet. When I reached the bed Kurt was already under the covers. He looked up and must have noticed how tired I probably looked. He opened his arms his arms for me. I asked with my eyes if it was really okay. He only gave me a nod and a slight smile. With that I got under the covers too and crawled into his arms. My back was pressed against his chest and he draped his arm around my waist. Just like that we fell asleep and for the first time in months I fell asleep blissfully content.

That's where I find myself now. I was in his arms still and our legs were tangled together. Gently I turned around to look at him. He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed when he was asleep. I gently put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I don't know how long I was like that. All I know is that I never wanted to leave. He started to wake up and I looked at his face wanting to see those beautiful glass eyes of his. Finally when they opened he looked directly at me.

"Hi." I greeted him gently and a little shyly.

"Hi." he answered.

In that moment when our eyes stayed locked on each other I promised myself that he'll be mine again one day and that I'll be his.


End file.
